


Clair comme la lune, sombre comme la nuit

by Diana924



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M, Paris (City), Period-Typical Racism, Porn With Plot, Pre-Season/Series 01
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: La pelle di Victor sembra ancora più chiara se illuminata dalla luna.
Relationships: Victor Frankenstein/Dr. Henry Jekyll





	Clair comme la lune, sombre comme la nuit

La pelle di Victor sembra ancora più chiara se illuminata dalla luna.

Di solito Henry non ha il tempo di abbandonarsi a simili considerazioni filosofiche ed estetiche ma in quella vacanza hanno davvero tutto il tempo del mondo. Certo, la soffitta che avevano trovato a Parigi non era il massimo ma soddisfaceva le loro esigenze in termini di spazio. C’era così tanto da vedere a Parigi ma a nessuno dei due interessava l’arte o bearsi delle bellezze architettoniche, loro due erano uomini di scienza e quello doveva essere il loro obbiettivo.

Avevano letto tutto quello su cui erano riusciti a mettere le mani e la sola idea che ci fossero dei testi fondamentali ma sconosciuti li faceva star male, tuttavia era il momento di lasciare la Francia per l’Italia, la dolce Italia. Uno dei vantaggi della città del peccato era che a nessuno importava cosa facessero due giovani turisti stranieri come loro.

Nessuno poteva perseguitarli per quello e per sua fortuna a nessuno importava realmente del colore della sua pelle, tutti lo avevano preso per il figlio illegittimo di qualche marajah e nessuno li aveva mai importunati, ai francesi davvero non importava chi si fosse ma chi si era in società, la stessa società da cui loro si erano tenuti alla larga. Molto meglio passare le notti persi in un abbraccio peccaminoso che non a qualche ricevimento, l’opera era di suo gradimento ma a breve avrebbero avuto a disposizione Milano e Napoli, le patrie del bel canto.

Alzò il lenzuolo per godersi meglio la vista di Victor addormentato accanto a lui, la pelle bianca di Victor Frankenstein illuminata dalla luna appariva ancora più bianca, quasi lattea pensò Henry con un sorriso. Victor addormentato era una visione, a scuola si agitava ed henry era sicuro che i suoi pensieri non lo abbandonassero nemmeno nel sonno, almeno durante quella vacanza l’altro dormiva placidamente.

Fece scivolare la mano sul torace dell’altro, Victor era magro ma non era una magrezza sana la sua bensì una magrezza data dagli senti e dal troppo studio. Si chinò sull’altro e gli sfiorò un capezzolo, soffiandoci sopra e godendo della reazione del biondo. Ci passò quindi la lingua e succhiò appena, abbastanza da svegliarlo però.

<< Non ti basta mai? >> lo prese in giro Victor prima di portare una mano tra i suoi capelli e giocarci. La sua pelle chiara rendeva quella di Henry ancora più scura e la pelle scura di henry rendeva ancora più chiara quella di Victor, erano due esseri complementari e per questo perfetti, nati per stare insieme.

<< Non con te >> rispose lui prima di far scivolare la mano in direzione dell’inguine dello svizzero ma non abbastanza da arrivare lì dove sapeva che l’altro avrebbe gradito. Victor sorrise e chiuse gli occhi godendosi quelle carezze, dandogli il via libera.

Henry riprese a baciarlo e a leccare ogni porzione di pelle disponibile finché non arrivò al sesso dell’altro, già eretto. Con un sorriso malizioso prima ne baciò la punta, poi lo ricoprì di baci e solo all’ultimo si decise a succhiarlo. Lo prese fino in fondo per poi cominciare a muovere la testa con deliberata calma. Il biondo portò le mani sulla sua testa per incitarlo ma lui le allontanò, non era ancora quel momento. Victor fece scattare il bacino per spingersi nuovamente conto quel calore e di nuovo lo fermò. Gli strinse i fianchi e lo fece rilassare, godendo dei versi sconnessi dell’altro, le sue mani scure creavano un contrasto inebriante con la pelle lattea di Victor il quale appariva sensuale come un angelo.

<< Lo voglio … dammelo … oh Henry, dammelo >> ansimò Victor quando lui rilasciò il sesso dell’altro con un pop osceno; gli occhi liquidi di desiderio, i capelli attaccati alla fronte a causa del sudore, il petto che si alzava e si abbassava: Victor era una visione.

<< Devi avere un po’ di pazienza >> lo provocò lui prima di portare le dita all’apertura dell’altro, sarebbe stato necessario dell’olio si disse, per fortuna conservavano una boccetta vicino al letto per ogni evenienza.

<< No … non così … lo voglio nella mia bocca … ne ho bisogno >> lo pregò lo svizzero prima che lo premiasse con un bacio, quanto adorava Victor, non era una semplice passione carnale la loro ma l’unione di due menti affini che avevano trovato nell’altro l’unico compagno degno di stare al proprio fianco.

<< Insieme o solamente tu? >> domandò curioso.

<< Solamente io, scopami la bocca … Sali su e aggrappati alla testiera del letto >> gli ordinò Victor e lui obbedì di buon grado. Si sistemò sopra l’altro e poi lentamente portò il suo sesso sulle labbra di Victor, disegnandone i contorni. L’altro represse un gemito prima di aprire la bocca e farselo scivolare dentro. Cominciò a muoversi con forza, beandosi di quel calore e di come Victor gli permetteva di fottergli la bocca, quella sensazione di abbandono stava facendo eccitare entrambi. Le mani di Victor furono sui suoi fianchi, l’altro voleva che non avesse freni e lui lo assecondò una, due volte, perdendosi in quel calore familiare.

Victor represse un gemito di frustrazione quando si allontanò da lui, se fossero rimasti in quella posizione avrebbe raggiunto l’orgasmo e non voleva terminare così la notte, non ancora almeno. Si allungò per cercare l’olio e poi ne fece cadere una generosa porzione sulle sue dita, il gemito di puro piacere di Victor quando introdusse il primo dito arrivò direttamente al suo inguine. Attese e poi ne inserì un secondo, aprendoli a forbice, sapeva esattamente dove colpire, per quanto trattenersi e quando inserirne un terzo. Victor gemette nuovamente prima di cercare la sua bocca in un bacio vorace e carico di passione. Henry lo ricambiò lasciandogli l’iniziativa per poi cospargersi il sesso con il contenuto della boccetta quando si separarono.

Il gemito dell’altro quando gli entrò finalmente dentro compensava per quell’attesa. Senza porre tempo Victor portò le gambe contro i fianchi dell’altro come se volesse intrappolarlo. Henry ne contemplò il volto sconvolto dal piacere prima di cominciare a spingersi dentro l’altro.

I loro gemiti si mischiavano, le loro mani si cercavano frenetiche mentre i suoi movimenti diventavano sempre più profondi e Victor lo accoglieva come se non avesse fatto altro per tutta la vita. Portò le gambe dell’altro sulle sue spalle per darsi maggiore spinta e Victor buttò indietro la testa e gemette alternando il tedesco all’inglese alternando profanità a implorazioni.

La luna che li illuminava attraverso la finestra rendeva ancora più marcato la differenza tra di loro, la pelle candida di Victor e la pelle scura di Henry, eppure al di là di quello loro due erano troppo simili, tutto nella loro vita aveva congiurato perché si incontrassero e si riconoscessero nel genio dell’altro.

Gli venne naturale avvicinare la bocca al collo niveo di Victor e cominciare a succhiare e leccare. Voleva marchiarlo, far sapere che era suo, che quel bianco permetteva ad un bastardo mezzosangue come lui di scoparlo e che anzi adorava farsi scopare da lui, adorava che lo piegasse su una delle loro scrivanie e lo prendesse senza nemmeno abbassarsi i pantaloni, che gli tenesse la testa mentre gli dava piacere con la bocca o che lo buttasse sul letto per poi fotterlo senza pietà, Victor Frankenstein adorava essere trattato in quella maniera quando erano a letto.

Victor si lasciò sfuggire un gemito strozzato prima di abbandonarsi a lui, Henry continuò a succhiare e mordere quella porzione di pelle prima di portare una mano sull’erezione gonfia del biondo. Ebbe bisogno di pochi movimenti veloci e Victor raggiunse l’orgasmo gemendo il suo nome per poi ricadere sui cuscini, lui lo seguì poco dopo cercando con furia la bocca dell’altro in un bacio disperato.

<< No … resta, mi piace così >> mormorò Victor quando fece per uscire dal corpo dell’altro. Lo accontentò di buon grado prima di cominciare a ricoprire il viso dell’altro di baci, almeno finché Victor decise che aveva bisogno che le loro bocche si unissero e lo coinvolse in un bacio.

<< Cosa hai deciso? Andremo in Svizzera a trovare la tua famiglia? >> domandò prima che l’altro gli allontanasse i capelli dal volto. << Sei tu la mia famiglia Henry, noi non abbiamo bisogno di nessun’altro, come il giorno e la notte, bastiamo a noi stessi e all’altro >> replicò Victor prima di chiudere gli occhi.

Lo baciò dolcemente sulla guancia prima di sistemarsi disteso sul letto e la testa di Victor sul suo torace, quella era una follia ma non voleva che terminasse pensò Henry, non doveva mai avere fine.


End file.
